1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to bicycle stems and, in particular, to a unitary bicycle stem which is uniquely adapted to accommodate a bicycle handlebar of the type which includes a transverse strut or brace bar which spans the risers thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Hussey U.S. Pat. No. 3,361,455 discloses a bicycle stem which includes a tubular neck portion having an outer free end reversibly bent upon itself to form a clamping head having a circular aperture to receive a handlebar, a clamping lug loosely disposed in said tubular neck portion having a pivot portion at one end, and a bolt in said free end connecting with the other end of the lug for moving it into the circular aperture to clampingly engage the central, mounting portion of a handlebar. The bolt does not extend through the upper and lower legs of the loop-defining portion of the stem, but rather through the lower leg and the clamping lug which is disposed between the inner and outer legs.
The Schrimshaw U.S. Pat. No. 2,856,214 discloses a shaft clamp which comprises means for preventing the endwise, axial movement of a shaft relative to a pair of laterally spaced, shaft-receptive apertures in a support member.
The following patents also relate to bicycle stems: R. R. Hussey U.S. Pat. No. 3,385,615; Barry U.S. Pat. No. 2,133,010; McCauley U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,425,622, 2,487,661 and applicant's own U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,661, assigned to the assignee of this application.